My New Officer
My New Officer 'is the thirteenth and the final episode of the third season of CandyCake Guppies, and the show's 53rd overall episode. Plot Vanilla Cake visits Dandelion and becomes a junior officer. Episode (The episode begins with Lolipop and Blueberry in their playroom, talking about the new upgrade for the Beeping Bot.) * {'Blueberry Jam} "The new upgrade on the Beeping Bot improved his ability to get around more, a better understanding of our commands, say more wacky stuff, and almost on the edge of being part of our CandyCake family." * {Lolipop Pops} "Wow, what a nice upgrade. Mind if I try? Let's see if he can get me that crayon." * {Blueberry Jam} "Sure." (to the Beeping Bot) "Beeping Bot, hand Lolipop the crayon." * {Beeping Bot} "Sure will!" (The Beeping Bot walks over to the table, where the pink crayon is sitting, picks it up, and hands it over to Lolipop.) * {Beeping Bot} "Here's your crayon." * {Lolipop Pops} "Thanks. He's quite a handful." * {Beeping Bot} "Anything else you want me to do?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Maybe...can you bring me that purple crayon?" * {Beeping Bot} "Sure thing!" (He walks back to the table and picks up the purple crayon.) * {Beeping Bot} "Here you go, Lolipop." * {Lolipop Pops, laughs} "No matter what you say to him, he does it. Sounds like he's getting used to these commands." * {Blueberry Jam} "You know, it's more likely that he'll end up becoming somebody that he's really wants in that little heart of his, if he can put his mind to it." * {Beeping Bot} "It's a pleasure to say that I'm so very proud of that guy. It makes me feel like I'm in the family." (Lolipop and Blueberry laugh. The scene cuts to the front of the police, where Vanilla Cake is ringing the doorbell. Dandelion comes over to the door, opens it, and lets him in.) * {Dandelion} "Hey, Vanilla. What brings you here?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh, well, just dropping by to see how you're doing. I'm really not an actual messenger boy, if you know what I mean." * {Dandelion} "Heh heh, well, come in." (VC enters the station. The scene cuts to the living room, where the two are sitting down on the sofa.) * {Dandelion} "What's been going on with you and the other Candys?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Nothing much. Except that we were talking about the new installment on our Beeping Bot. Choco and I bought one together, and Blueberry has the new upgrade." (Blueberry suddenly bursts inside.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey! Sorry for barging in! Now, I guess you've noticed the new upgrade on the Beeping Bot. It was great, considering the fact that Vanilla and Choco share the toy together." * {Dandelion} "Do you mind if I see how it works?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Yeah." (The yellow officer goes over to the Beeping Bot and attempts to press a button.) * {Dandelion} "Ahahahahaha! This thing can even listen to your every command! Now, hand me...that pencil." * {Beeping Bot} "Sure!" (The Beeping Bot walks over to the table for the pencil, picks it up, and gives it to him.) * {Dandelion} "Ahahaha! Vanilla, can he also give me something else?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes, he sure can." * {Dandelion} "Haha! Beeping Bot, give me that piece of paper." * {Beeping Bot} "I'm on it." (The Beeping Bot goes back to the table, picks up the paper, and hands it to him.) * {Vanilla Cake} "It does everything for you and always accomplishes everything!" * {Dandelion} "Hahahaha! That thing's such a helping hand." (The scene cuts to the park, where Blueberry, Lolipop, and Dandelion are joined by Choco, Cinnamon, and Sugar for a very special surprise.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "It's very strange that we've been sent to the park for a surprise. What do you think it is?" * {Choco Cream} "I don't know. We'll just have to find out." (Just then, Vanilla Cake shows up to tell everyone an important announcement.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Okay, you're all here!" * {Sugar Pie} "What's going on?" * {Vanilla Cake} "There's something that I've been having some thought about. And it's very special and I thought that the park would be the perfect place to tell the good news." * {Lolipop Pops} "Something that we have to worry about?" * {Choco Cream} "Someone's birthday party?" * {Dandelion} "Does it have to do with me?" * {Vanilla Cake} "No, no, and maybe." * {Sugar Pie} " Then what?" * {Vanilla Cake} "I'm moving in with Dandelion." (The other Candys cheered and applaud.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes. I wanna see how good life is like as a police officer. So why not do the next best thing and move in with our town's own patrol pony." * {Dandelion, face blushes slightly} "Haha! Vanilla, it will be great to have you on my turf. As a matter of fact, I would like to have you as a junior officer." * {Vanilla Cake} "Really? I'm the second police man? Am I really?" * {Dandelion} "Well, actually, you're Jupiter Town's newest police officer, and as a bonus, you get your very own uniform." (The yellow stallion leans over and places his hat on Vanilla's head.) * {Vanilla Cake} "This is so wonderful! You know, I think I might quickly get used to these things!" * {Dandelion} "And there's more than that to witness." * {Vanilla Cake} "Go for it." * {Dandelion} "Hahaha! You'll see when we get to my station. And trust me, it's really big." (The scene cuts back to the police station.) * {Vanilla Cake} "So what's this big surprise you promised?" * {Dandelion} "Well, since you've been now a junior officer, I figured I might give you a little preview at this little thing I'm working on. Come this way." ---------- (The scene cuts to the basement. Dandelion is about to show VC a very special surprise.) * {Dandelion} "This is where the surprise is." (He cranks the lever that raises up the curtain to Vanilla's special surprise. It's a collage of Vanilla in a police uniform.) * {Vanilla Cake} "That...looks...awesome!" * {Dandelion} "I'm glad you liked it. It took me about an hour to put this together. I used a special type of glue. I figure you might wonder the experience of your great adventures." * {Vanilla Cake} "Do you think I'm able to show my brothers and sisters this?" * {Dandelion} "I'm pretty sure they'll like it. No come on, let's go hang out with that Beeping Bot." * {Vanilla Cake} "Okay." (The duo emerge from the basement, heading back to the front room of the station.) * {Dandelion} "Vanilla, do you think that I might have my own Beeping Bot?" * {Vanilla Cake} "It's not that easy. Choco and I bought this toy together, but when he tried to decide who gets the first turn, we started arguing. We also made up after that." * {Dandelion} "That must have been some dispute between you guys." * {Vanilla Cake} "Ha! Well, I wouldn't put it that way." * {Sugar Pie} "Hi guys, what's going on?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh nothing, except talking about the Beeping Bot." * {Sugar Pie} "Cool. You guys seem thrilled about the Beeping Bot's upgrade that you wanted to take him somewhere special." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, you could say that?" * {Sugar Pie} "So is that a yes?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Uhh...What do you think, Dandelion?" * {Dandelion} "Yeah. That's exactly what we were talking about." * {Vanilla Cake} "I knew it from the time we started conversing about it." (Dandelion and VC end up laughing. The scene then cuts to the main station room.) * {Dandelion} "You see, Vanilla. There are some things that you'll need to know before becoming the new officer. You going to need to know everything there is to being a police man, you gotta be brave enough to take on harsh quests, and you gotta have the courage to do anything that happens." * {Vanilla Cake} "I'm always up for any action. But how will I get through each one?" * {Dandelion} "Don't fret, boy, I'll get you through. Who wouldn't want to get any task done without an officer's help?" * {Vanilla Cake} "I don't know, but let's hope it won't be anyone." * {Dandelion} "Okay, let's see what you can do." (The scene cuts to the playroom in the Rainbow house.) * {Dandelion} "Okay, Vanilla, now that you've become a policeman, let's see how good of a patrol boy you really are. Here's what you have to do: Jump in the ball pit and try to recover a golden ball." * {Vanilla Cake} "Sweet! I get to look for a golden ball!" * {Dandelion} "It sure will. It'll be yours if you can find it...in plastic balls!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Okay, if you thin I can do it, I will ''do it!" * {'Dandelion'} "Alright, let's see you do it!" (Vanilla attempts to jump into the ball pit to get the golden ball, but before he went, he thought about how far down it is.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Dandelion...I don't know if I can do this." * {'Dandelion'} "Why not?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Well, I imagined that there could be a black hole at the bottom of this pit." * {'Dandelion'} "Oh, no. There will be no black hole once you jump in." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "I'll try, but I'm not sure it'll work." (VC quickly thinks of what Dandelion said and goes for the jump once again. Then, he attempts to jump in the ball pit again. He lets out a breath of air afterwards.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "I did it! And there was no black hole! * {'Dandelion'} "Awesome! This will prove you're a real officer." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Well, I'm glad you made me your officer. You've really given me the title I've been wanting." * {'Dandelion'} "Well, I'm glad you felt that way. You know, I'm beginning to think that this will be the new you. Oh, why don't we invite everyone over for a big celebration to welcome the new officer of Jupiter Town?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Oh! Nice idea! I'll get Choco to set up everything!" * {'Dandelion'} "Yes! Now let's get started!" (The scene cuts to the day of the celebration.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "I gotta say, Dandy, this was a great idea getting everyone together for this celebration." * {'Dandelion'} "Yes. I get that." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Great party, guys. I'm really enjoying the decorations that were put up." * {'Sugar Pie'} "And these cupcakes really bring out Vanilla's likeliness." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "You guys really put everything together in such a quick amount of time." * {'Dandelion'} "Well, if someone's honored a police officer, you gotta bring out the news to everyone." * {'Sugar Pie'} "Vanilla, I'm so happy for you!" (''hugs him tight) * {Vanilla Cake} "I never felt so happy! I'm glad I'm an officer." * {Choco Cream} "We're glad too! And all the help someone might need...!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "You'll be there for them, right?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yep. I wonder where I can start." * {Sugar Pie} "Well, you can teach me how to make a paper airplane." * {Vanilla Cake} "...Anything for you, Sugar Pie." (The cemera slowly zooms away from the party, and faces to the entrance.) End of episode.